Hisakata
is the primary setting of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series, as well as the home place of the main characters. Hisakata is close to the town of Toyama, which is located in the west of Japan. Hisakata is quite close to the sea of Japan. In the past, Hisakata has been known as until the name has been changed in the early 1880s. Before it had been renamed, the coast of Yubinohara was frequently used as gateway between the capital of colors and the human world. However, this way has been forgotten over the years and up to today, it is hardly used anymore. During the 1970s, the town started to expand and the was created. In present day, the town has a total of one elementary school, three middle schools, and one high school. History Yubinohara In the past, Hisakata has been known as Yubinohara and was a blooming town located in the west of Japan. The people of Yubinohara mainly worked for the clan living at the Yuujo Castle, while some of them also worked to enrich their own lives. The clan living at the Yuujo Castle was split in two fractions. The more powerful fraction was following the eternal darkness due to their human fears, while the other one was working on a gate that would connect the world of humans with the world of rainbows. As one day the chosen warrior arrived in Yubinohara, the gate opened itself and granted the girl the powers of eternal light. With these powers, the warrior defeated the eternal darkness and freed the worlds he had ruled for the past centuries. After that, Yubinohara was known as the capital of the world of light by any magical world and the clan fraction that promised to preserve peace between their worlds regained the power over the castle. Yubinohara and Hisakata Many centuries passed since the chosen warrior freed the world of light from the eternal darkness and the people slowly forgot about the girl and what happened prior her appearance. In the early 1880s, Yubinohara has been renamed to Hisakata to honor the castle that has been the center of the town over many centuries. The town steadily grew until the 1920s. After that, Hisakata has suffered from a bad economical situation which lasted until the late 1940s. After recovering from these bad times in the 1950s, the town experienced an economical boom in the 1960s and 70s, which led into a big change for the whole town. Modern Times Hisakata Starting in the 1970s, the area of Hisakata has been expanded. The "modern town" of Hisakata was created during this expansion. The "modern town" was soon known as "Hisakata Castel Downtown", or short Hisakata Downtown, and grew to the more dominant part of Hisakata. The downtown soon became the central spot for many companies founded in the neighborhoods. In the 1980s, ten years after it has been built, the downtown slightly looked like the downtown of Tokyo or other big cities. As a result of the change and the fast development of Hisakata Downtown, the original center of Hisakata, the Yuujo Castle has not been located in the center of the whole town anymore. During the 1980s, the Yuujo train station, which should connect the two parts of Hisakata, and the Yuujo Castle High School have been built. However, while the downtown experienced a splendid development, the suburb (the former Hisakata) returned to their roots and soon the inhabitants of the suburb only referred their "traditional town" as the true Hisakata. During the late 1990s, some parts of the Yuujo Castle were caught on fire for unknown reason. Even though the Hisakata Firefighters tried to extinguish the fire, they were unable to save everything from the flames. The castle has only been saved thanks to the firefighters of downtown Hisakata, who came to protect the castle after hearing the suburb couldn't handle it alone. Suburb and downtown then worked together to renovate the Yuujo Castle and the residents of Hisakata finally regained the feeling of unity in their town. Hisakata in the Series The Guardian Angels Of The Sky series plays in the early 2010s, where the town and the castle have fully recovered from their past. The castle has been fully renovated and the two parts of Hisakata got together to be one again. As Skyriver, the capital of rainbows, has been attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe, the gateway between human world and magical world has been opened for the first time since the late 19th century. During the story of the series, the history and legend about the angelic warrior that saved the world of light from darkness has been mentioned several times. Even the downtown's common name has been mentioned before. In Of the Stars and the later seasons, the main characters are seen attending the Yuujo Castle High and walking around the downtown. The portals between the worlds also played an important role in Of the Light, the final season of the series, where the main characters used the Door of the Sky to get to Kamon, a parallel-world that exists next to their world in another multiverse. After rescuing the so-called "world of darkness", another portal, close to the Yuujo Castle has been created, which can only be opened by using Kamonian powers or the Lights of hope to travel between earth and Kamon. During the final fight, Hisakata has once again been flooded by the power of eternal darkness. However, when the darkness was threatening the peace between the capital of rainbows and the capital of light, the legend that is commonly known in Hisakata became reality. The eight Guardian Angels were granted by the eternal light and transformed into the legendary Grand Angel Iris, who once again freed the world from the eternal darkness. Hisakata Description Hisakata is a relatively big city in the west of Japan and is located close to the sea of Japan. The Yuujo Castle is located in the center of the Hisakata suburb and is direclty located at the Yuubi Plaza. The Hisakata Plaza connects the Chihoshi Ward, the Castle Ward and Bay District and the Shingetsu Ward. In addition, the suburb, also known as "traditional town" of Hisakata is separated in different wards and districts: * : The Castle Ward includes the big shopping street around the Hisakata plaza, the Hisakata plaza itself, the Great Castle Memorial Academyl and of course the Yuujo Castle. The Hisakata Plaza is the big city squre in front of the Yuujo Castle and shows several small fountains, a bigger fountin the the center of the square and several alleys. * : The Bay District is one of the smaller districts of Hisakata. It includes the whole Asagahama as well as the , even though some people count the path of music as a separate ward. * : The Shingetsu ward is right next to the Castle ward and is sometimes described as the "district of rich people" around Hisakata. The famous Arcen Ciel Tower is located inside the Shingetsu ward. But also the home of the Amashiro family can be found there, as well as the Tsukuyomi Park. The separates the Shingetsu ward from the Castle ward. * : The Ten'nomon Ward is the smallest ward of the suburb. It is basically the place were the Hisakata trainstation is located. Some companies and the hospital can also be found there but the most important part of the Ten'nomon ward is the trainstation. * : The Chiboshi Ward is one of the bigger districs as most of the schools are located there. Private Southern Lights Academy, the Nishiyama Middle School and the Primary school can all be found in this district. It is also the district that connects the Asagao Ward with the Castle ward. Itou family's house can also be found in this district. * : The Asagao Ward is located in the south of Hisakata's suburb and connects the Nanko Ward with the rest of the town. The Asagao Ward includes the Tropica, the Vermilion Sparrow and several other stores and shops. * : The Nanko Ward is the most southern ward of Hisakata's suburb and mainly consists of the Hoshizora Ranch, which takes about 85% of the complete ward. * : The Himawari ward is the first official ward of the so-called Hisakata Downtown. It lays right next to the Ten'nomon Ward and includes the headquarters of many big companies, the Strawberry Blossom Records, the as well as the Arco Iris High School. Known Locations *'Vermilion Sparrow' *'Hoshizora Ranch' *'Asagahama' *'Amashiro Mansion' *'Arcen Ciel Tower' *'The Yuujo Castle' *'Yuubi Plaza' *'Tachibana's Tropica' *'Tsukuyomi Park' *'Path of Music' *'Great Caslte Flower Garden' Schools *'Private Southern Lights Academy' *'Great Castle Memorial Academy' *'Nishiyama Middle School' *'Arco Iris High School' Special Events *'Great Seasonal Festivals:' Great Seasonal Festivals, officially known as "Great Two-Season Festivals of the Evening Caslte", is a term used all around Hisakata to describe to two great festivals held in town. *'Nikkori Day:' The Nikkori Day is a special event held every year during the Hisakata summer festival. Trivia *Hisakata is also known as the "capital of light" or the "capital of the world of light". References Category:Locations